


I love you

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Prom, Very cheesy but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Lydia flirted with Stiles and the fifth...was when he did something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

The first time was in Math class. Stiles and Lydia were sitting next to each other. The teacher was explaining the assignment. They had split the work and started working on the assignment. When Lydia had finished she looked over at Stiles. This tongue was poking out of his mouth like he couldn’t figure out what the answer was and within seconds a smile spread across his face. It was the “I’m smart and I figured it out” smile. He was adorable. She looked at the moles that were spread over his cheek and saw a little line on his cheek. It was from his pen. So…she momed him removing the line from his cheek. He looked at her with a grin on his face. “Did you just mom me” he said. She blushed “No. You just had a line across your cheek and I removed it that’s all” he looked at her and laughed a little. Then he looked down at his paper and whispered “You totally momed me”. She giggled before turning to her paper.  
  
The second time was at Stiles’ house. They were studying when Lydia looked over at Stiles she got distracted by his eyes that looked like puddles of molten chocolate with specks of gold. “What are you looking at” he said. She didn’t look away though. “Your eyes” she said. A blush spread across his face. They held each other’s stare for what felt like hours before they went on Studying in comfortable silence.

The third time they were in the cafeteria. Lydia is allergic to carrots since she could remember. That included everything that even came close to one. She had taken a cupcake in the cafeteria and sat down next to Stiles. She was about to take a bite when Stiles stopped her. “Lydia, you can’t eat that” he said. Lydia looked at him with a confused glare. “Why not?” he grabbed the packaging of the cupcake and he pointed something out. When Lydia looked closer she read E100. “So, what wrong with that.” She said still confused. “It’s a substance that makes the cupcake you are eating a bit yellow. It’s made of carrot juice. I heard you talking about it in like 6th grade. You said you where allergic.” He said. Lydia put down the cupcake and smiled. “Thanks, I’ll get something else.” She said. She kissed his cheek which made him blush. “You’re really smart” she said as she walked away towards the cafeteria.

The fourth time was while they were shopping for a prom dress and suit. Stiles wanted Lydia to try on her dresses first while commenting on how beautiful she looked in every single one of them. “You can’t keep telling me every single one is beautiful, how am I supposed to make a chose?” She said trying to sound serious. “I’m not lying, you look beautiful” he said. She sat down next to him. Handing him the suit she had picked out for him. “Here try this one” she said. He walked into one of the changing rooms. Lydia grabbed her phone and started scrolling through her Tumblr dash. “I look ridicules.” He said. He hadn’t even come out of the changing room yet. “It can’t be that bad just come out.” She said. He walked out of the changing room. Lydia gasped. “What!” he said. “I know I look ridicules, I want my plaid shirt and sneakers.” Lydia walked up to him. “Stiles what are you talking about you look hot!” she said. When the words left her mouth she immediately regretted it. “Did I just call him hot.” She though. “Come on Lydia act normal. He’s been in love with you since third grade there is no need to be embarrassed. You love him too but he doesn’t need to know that…yet.” She thought. Stiles couldn’t even speak at the moment he just turned red like tomato. Lydia kissed his cheek yet again and told him to go change so they could go to the cash register to pay for the clothes. Stiles went into one of the changing rooms when Lydia sat down on the chair. “Very subtle Martin” she thought to herself.

The fifth and last time was at prom. Stiles and Lydia had gone together with Allison and Scott. They were back together after the possession of Stiles. Allison had almost died that night but she didn’t. Allison grabbed Scott hand and pulled him to the dance floor. “I guess I’m going to dance. See you guys later” he said to Stiles and Lydia. Stiles laughed and smiled a genuine smile to Scott. He held Lydia’s hand and they found a table to sit.

 

They talked a bit before they heard the Dj say: “This one was requested be Ally A over there!” He said waving at Allison. “This one’s for Stiles and Lydia”. He said. The spotlight moved to their table. ‘Not just a girl’ by She want revenge started. The song that was played the prom night Lydia and Stiles went together for the first time” Stiles didn’t know what to do until Lydia was standing in front of him. She reached out to him Stiles grabbed her hand and they walked to the middle of the dance floor. There was a small applause before everyone started dancing to the requested song.

 

Stiles and Lydia stood in the centre of the gymnasium dancing when Stiles started whispering something. ”Lydia, I have to ask you because it’s killing me. The last few weeks it looked like you were flirting with me and if not I’m sorry but I’m not the only one who thinks so.” He said trying not to upset her. “Lydia, do you like me?” He said. He looked so vulnerable. “I don’t like you Stiles.” She said. For a split second he looked heartbroken. “I love you, I love your smile, I love your jokes, I love that you are always there for me , I love that you understand me, I love your eyes most of all I love you.” Stiles looked like the happiest person on earth.

He looked at her with so much love she felt like she was about to explode. “I want to kiss you so bad.” He said. “Can i?” All she could do was nod. He bent forward and kissed her softly. I was breath taking she felt like she was floating. They pulled back to take a breath when “I love you too by the way” he said with a cheeky grin. “Oh just shut up and kiss me again” Lydia said before Stiles bent down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos <3


End file.
